Beautiful Loser
by ImADorkOfCourse
Summary: Dean Winchester didn't have the most stable childhood, or the most loving father. What Dean Winchester had was suppressed emotions, bad memories, and a job at Bobby's auto shop. Castiel Novak had a decent childhood, a dad who tried the best he could, and enough brothers and sisters to form a basketball team. What Castiel Novak did have was a busted car. Thus it begins.
1. Never Forget

Dean Winchester never had much of a childhood, no trips to amusement parks, no neighborhood kickball games in the front yard, no snowball fights in the backyard, and the first time we went to see a mall Santa he was 15. Dean grew up on the road, and he grew up fast. His mom, Mary, died in a house fire when he was four, leaving his Dad to raise him and his little brother. John Winchester wasn't around enough to do much parenting. The family drove from town to town, staying in crappy motels while John worked odd jobs leaving Dean to "take care of Sam," as John told him. They were never in a town for more than a month before John and the boys would pack up what little they had and drive away in the '67 impala that happened to be the most important object in the universe.

By the time Dean was 12 he'd been to every one of the lower 48 states. No matter how many roads he'd traveled on, how many motel rooms he'd slept in, or the number of roadside diners where he scarfed down a bacon cheeseburger, there are some things Dean Winchester will never forget. No matter how hard he tries.

He'll never forget the words John said to him when their house was burning down in November of '83, _Take your brother outside as fast as you can - don't look back. Now, Dean! Go!_

He'll never forget the words his brother said to him when he asked why they don't have a mom, _Dean; everyone else at school has a mommy. Why don't we? It's only us and dad. _

He'll never forget when Uncle Bobby told him the real reason they traveled so much. _Your folks got into some messed up shit, boy. Things went south, fast. That fire, it wasn't no accident. Arson. Your daddy's been trying to find who did it, and keep you boys safe at the same time. _

Dean will never forget the day John found out, the day the secret that Dean had been keeping under wraps for years was brought out into the open. He's tried to forget it. John acts like that day never happened. Dean can't. Dean can't block that memory no matter how hard he tries.

Summer, 1996, Spearfish, SD:

"_So you new in town?" The young cashier asked the older Winchester boy, who looked up. "You have that look. Where you from?" _

"_Hey. Enough with the questions okay." The man, Eric, if his name tag was correct shut up as Dean handed him a 20 to pay for the pack of soda and slice of pie Dean was treating himself to. It's not that often Dean buys things for himself, Sammy always comes first. John had dropped Sammy off at Bobby's place before coming to town. Dean refused to stay at Bobby's, he loved his brother more than anything but Dean knew it would do him good to have a break. _

"_How long you in town for?" Eric, apparently did not know the concept of "shut up." Dean didn't feel like asking again, so he was left with two options, take his shit and walk away, or answer the guy. _

"_Dunno, few weeks maybe." For some reason, unknown to him, Dean felt like talking. _

"_Well, if you want, I'm done with work in..." Eric turned his head to look at the clock behind him before continuing "ten minutes, I can show you around if you like, got nothin' better to do." It just so happened that Dean had nothing better to do, either, so he agreed. Ten minutes later, Eric appeared outside the convenient store next to where Dean had been waiting. _

"_Didn't even catch your name," Eric deadpanned, not necessarily asking for one. _

"_Dean. Just Dean." He responded. Eric looked up at him with a certain sense of curiosity in his eyes, there was something about Dean that was different, not in a bad way, just in a way, something mysterious, something in those green eyes that was calling his name. _

"_Good to meetcha. Eric, in case you didn't read the name tag. How old are you anyways?" _

"_How old do ya think?" Dean rarely gave straight answers. _

"_Seventeen, eighteen ish?" _

"_You'd guess correct. Seventeen, I'm guessing you're sixteen?" _

"_Yes I am. We walking?" Eric gestured for Dean to start walking down the side walk, and the Winchester complied. _

_That's how it started. In a convenient store in Spearfish, South Dakota, where Dean Winchester met a guy named Eric. _

_That first day, Eric and Dean walked around town, Eric pointing out the local hangouts, and forcing Dean to have some ice cream (and let Eric pay) at The Skinny Cow, the "best ice cream in the state" as Eric called it. It was nice, Dean for once in his life felt "normal," he felt free. No father still out for revenge on who killed his wife shouting out orders ever minute, no little brother to look after, just Dean. John was "working", Sam was at Bobby's, this was good. He could get used to this. _

_For two weeks it was Eric and Dean. They would walk the town, drive around in the Impala, and for the first time in Dean's life, he felt like he had a friend. However, Dean wished it was more. Dean had tried, for years, to ignore it, suppress it, thinking maybe it'll change, but it can't and it won't. Dean knew the moment that he saw Eric, that all those feeling and urges would come running back. That's why, it was almost no surprise to Dean when he ended up pressing Eric against the wall of the alley next to the convenient store where they first met. It was no surprise when Dean closed the gap between them by pressing his mouth to the other boys, and that his hands found their way to Eric's hips as their tongues battled for control. _

_For the next week, that's how it went. Eric and Dean. They took the impala to the drive in, but wandering hands and tongues were much more interesting than the movie. They went bowling, and they're both pretty terrible, but regardless, Dean was happy, at least for a while. He knew that in a couple weeks he'd be gone again, back on the road with John and Sam, and he dreaded it. He didn't want to leave. _

_Eric's parents were out of town the last weekend, the boys wound up tangled in arms and legs the next morning. Dean got up early enough to make pancakes, and despite the fact that he was at his "boyfriend's" parents house, and they were out of town, and god knows what John would say if he knew, there was a sort of homey feeling to it all. _

_Then came Monday, the weekend was over. Eric's parents would be home that afternoon, so Dean left, and Eric insisted on driving with him back to the crap motel him and John were staying in. That's when it all went south. When Eric followed Dean into the motel room, for a final goodbye, as they both knew Dean would be leaving town later that day. There they were, lying on Dean's bed, kissing. Kissing like they would never be able to kiss anybody ever again, kissing like it was the end of the world. They were kissing in such a way that proved that they loved each other, without ever having to utter the three words. Dean lost all track of time, because Dean wanted time to stop. He was forced back into reality when the door slammed open, and the boys jumped apart. _

"_Get out." John Winchester commanded Eric, "Put your shirt on, and get out, and if I ever see your face again, you'll be dead." Dean froze. He couldn't move, even if he tried. He looked up at Eric, who was grabbing his shirt, and heading out the door, Dean's green eyes pleading, begging, holding back tears and saying goodbye all in one. Dean knew that it would never last, he knew he'd leave Spearfish sooner or later, and head out on the road again. He had hoped that that was how it would've ended, not like this. Never like this. _

"_What the Hell‽ Dean. What the Hell‽" John looked disgusted at his son, Dean felt ashamed. He'd let John down. Dean wasn't the type of guy to scare easily, but there are two things he's terrified of, disappointing his father, and losing Sammy, and that day in 1996 he'd accomplished the first one. _

"_I didn't raise you like this! It's not right Dean! Stop it. If I EVER see you with a man again, you'll be dead to me. Get your shit, put your shirt on, we're leaving." Dean never even looked up from the floor as he pulled his shirt over his head, and threw his crap into his duffle and waiting for John outside. Dean fought hard to fight back the tears, "Men don't cry," John had always told him. Men don't cry. _

_The only sound heard on the way to Bobby's was the impala's tires on the road, and whatever song was on the radio. Not a word was spoken. There was no eye contact. Only tension, disappointment and shame filled the car. _

_By the time they pulled into Bobby's driveway nearly six hours later, Dean had managed to keep the tears back, all he wanted to do was get out of that car, away from John, and hug his brother. That's all. He ran out the car the moment it stopped, right past Bobby to Sammy, and hugged him, tight, and promised to never ever let him down. _

"_Dean. Sam. Upstairs now. I need to talk to Bobby." John didn't even bother to so much as say hello to Sam, didn't even look at him. The boys did as they were told, to some degree. They lay on the landing on the top of the stairs, and listened. _

"_Dammit Bobby, I didn't raise my kid to be a fag." _

"_John, calm down, listen, I'll take care of the boys for a while, you go, you and Dean some space." _

"_Fine, just Bobby, if anything happens, call." John requested and he headed back out the door without even saying goodbye. _

That's how it happened. That's a month Dean will never forget. He repressed it. He never so much as looked at a man in that way again. He never went back to Spearfish, never tried to contact Eric, and never mentioned anything to Sammy. John never mentioned anything either. Dean convinced himself it was a phase that was all. Dean convinced himself it was wrong. Dean convinced himself of a lot of things, all of them were wrong. However, like many phases, they come back. Or they aren't phases at all.


	2. Success

Chuck Novak tired his hardest to raise his five kids after his wife up and left. For the most part, he succeeded. For the most part, the five Novak children grew up happy. Like any family, the Novak's had their ups and downs, like many families, they got through them.

They pulled through when their mom left when Gabe was only four months old and Michael was nine.

"_Chuck! Enough is enough! I can't be caught up in this anymore. The fans, the press, everything, I'm done! And you can take the kids too! I want nothing that can remind me of you." _ And with that, she took her bag and drove off, never to come back.

It was hard; Chuck can admit that, raising the kids, while also being a national bestselling author. There were times where he'd be gone for a few weeks on a book tour. There were times when he spent his days on the phone and in meetings with his publisher and publicist. There were also times h spent with his kids. There was the time he took two weeks of doing anything revolving work and took them to across the country to Disneyland, Gabe was six at the time, and to this day it's one of his favorite memories. There were Michael's Cub Scout meetings, Anna's dance recitals and softball games, Cassie's soccer games, Balthazar's swim meets and Gabriel's school plays, and Chuck was there at least nine times out of ten. He tried, he really did, and if you asked any of the Novak children if succeeded, they'd all say yes.

Chuck was the type of father who didn't particularly care if your bedroom was a mess, or with you wanted ice cream for dinner every once in a while. He wasn't strict unless it came to breaking curfew. Growing up in the Novak house (more of a mansion) meant a fun childhood. Day long games of hide and seek (Gabe usually won), summer's spent fooling around in the pool (much to the dislike of Balthazar, who preferred to practice without them in the pool), Christmas breaks with snowball fights, and lighting up the front yard, and picking out the prefect tree. Thanksgivings were spent at home; extended family would come over and cook all morning long.

The only thing Castiel Novak would complain about was the sibling rivalry and the "wait?! Your dad wrote the Supernatural books‽ Oh my God! Can we be friends‽" that frequented school hallways. But, high school was done with, and the Novaks were grown up, for the most part.

Nearly thirty years after his wife had left, Chuck Novak had a series of bestselling books, and ER surgeon, a homicide detective, and a television producer and a director for sons, a daughter who became an elementary school teacher, a daughter-in-law, a son-in-law, and three grandkids. Chuck Novak had what he would call a success.

But this story isn't about Chuck. It's not about Michael, Anna, Balthazar or Gabe, it's about Castiel.

Castiel who tried his best to mind his own business and stay out of any sibling rivalries, but being in the middle of five kids made that difficult. Castiel was known as the referee of the family, which usually involved preventing Michael from murdering Gabe and Balthazar after some practical joke they pulled interrupted his studying. All of his siblings always came to Cassie for advice, Michael wanted to know if his research paper sounded good, Anna needed help consoling a friend who just got dumped, Gabe wanted to see what Cassie thought of his April Fool's Day plans, or Balthazar needed tips on how to _not_ get caught doing something that may or may not have been against some rules of something. If everyone turned to Cassie for advice, who was he supposed to turn to? Who was Cassie supposed to talk to after he lost his virginity, and something seemed out of place? Who was going to help him when he started looking at guys in a completely different way? No way in Hell he'd talk to Mike, or Gabe. Balthazar was a possibility, but Cassie and Anna were always pretty close, plus she was able to figure it out.

Anna "figured it out," meaning, she was looking for her Mumford and Sons CD she had lent to Cassie, she found it, and his porn collection. By that point, Cassie wasn't going to hide anything anymore, he was done. Cassie was done pretending to agree with Gabe when he mentioned how hot Scarlett Johansson was, he was done pretending to consider any of the numerous dates his friends had tried to set him up with. Castiel was done when Anna walked downstairs where her four brothers were watching something incredibly stupid on TV, and asked to talk to him. He was done hiding, and pretending, so when he saw what she help in her hand and could only guess what the next question was going to be, he nodded yes. Then they talked. The talked for a while.

"_Cassie, how long have you known" Anna asked kindly, curiously, as they sat across from each other on her bed. _

"_A while. I guess I've always kinda known. After Meg last year, just sort of confirmed it I guess." He didn't meet her eyes, just stared down. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed, just nervous. _

"_Cassie, look at me," He did. "You've got me. And I'm pretty damn sure Dad'll be okay with it, that one guy in his books is gay. And if by any chance the guys have an issue, I'll beat the crap out of them." People usually assumed Anna was gentle, and would never hurt a fly. She wouldn't, unless you mess with her family, then she'll kick your ass. _

_A week later is when he came out to the rest of them, Chuck had just gotten back from a book signing and the six of them were sitting at dinner. The kids were filling Chuck in on what happened while he was gone and since the house was still standing and they were all still alive and not in prison, Chuck was content with whatever happened. _

"_Cassie, you've been quite." Chuck turned to his middle son, who had barely touched his food or even looked up from the table, "Do you feel okay?" there was definitely a sense of concern in their father's voice. _

"_Cassie? You okay? You were fine all week." Michael, the pre-med student, seemed eager to do a full medical check_

"_Maybe he's just allergic to dad" Gabe suggested with a smirk._

"_Maybe he's allergic to your idiocy." Balthazar spat back. _

"_Maybe you should all shut up." Anna practically commanded giving her brother a death glare before turning her hazel eyes to meet Cassie's blue. He gave her a faint smile and slight nod before she continued. _

"_Mike, Gabe, Bal, Dad, there's something Cassie wants to..." _

"_Need to." Cassie corrected her, and then he continued what she had started, "something I need to tell you. Anna already knows, solely because she found out, and she gave me the courage to tell you guys." _

"_What is it Cassie‽ I wanna know! You're not a drug dealer are you?" Gabe questioned_

"_No he's not a..." Anna started to snap at her brother, before Bal interrupted_

"_Gabe! He's a superhero! He's a vigilante!" That was his guess_

"_Bal, if there was a vigilante in town, it would be on the news." Gabe shot down Bal's guess. _

"_Shut Up." Cassie had raised his voice, and five pairs of eyes turned to him waiting for him to continue, with no interruptions. Castiel swallowed, and turned to Anna for an encourage look, before he spoke again, "There's something I need to tell you, something I've known for a while, just haven't told anybody. Dad, guys..." he swallowed again, "I'm gay." He stopped. Silence. _

_Anna smiled. _

_Chuck walked around the table, pulled Cassie into a hug and kissed his forehead. _

_Michael walked around the table, hug his brother, and gave him a knuckle sandwich, just for fun. _

_Bal and Gabe turned to each other, then to Cassie, then back to each other, before both screaming "YES!" _

"_Yes?" Castiel questioned, it wasn't the first thing that came to mind when he pictured their reactions. _

"_Bro, less competition," Gabriel explained. _

"_If this kid was gay too, it'd be even better, more chicks for me." Bal pointed at Gabe, who glared in return. Cassie smiled. Both Cassie and Anna laughed when Michael and Chuck slapped the youngest Novaks on the back of the head. They deserved it. _

That was years ago, Castiel's senior year of high school. Since then, he's been pretty open about it. If anyone asks, he'll tell them the truth. He'll let people know after a while. He's had a couple boyfriends over the years, not working out for various reasons.

Castiel never moved back home to Milton, MA after college, he stayed in Ann Arbor. He'd gotten comfortable there. He liked the town, he liked the people, he liked his job, and he had no real complaints. Castiel spent his days putting bad guys behind bars and doing paper work, lot's of it. He still kept to himself a lot, like he did as a kid. He was perfectly comfortable with it.

He called Chuck almost every Thursday, spoke to Anna quite often, and made his way back to Milton for Thanksgiving, Christmas, Easter, and a birthday here and there.

There was one thing Castiel never did. He never felt ashamed about who he was, who he was born to be. He never tried to hide it, he never denied it. He was proud of who he was, and who he had become. Castiel Novak had no regrets.


	3. Family Don't End With Blood

**Thanks you guys for all the positive feedback! If you guys ever have any suggestions, feel free to let me know!**

**This might be the last update for a few weeks, or if I can there'll be one later this week. I'm going to be gone from Jun. 30 - July 7, so no updates then. I promise when I get back, they'll be more. **

Sometimes Dean hated himself for it, for leaving Sammy behind. He practically raised the kid, yet the day Dean turned 18 he was long gone. It was no fault of Sam's; it had nothing to do with him at all. It was John. The Dad who had "raised" his two boys with about as much stability as the world economy, which is close to none, that's who Dean was leaving. He was leaving the man who never once mentioned again the events of Spearfish, SD, the man who definitely wasn't going to win "father of the year" anytime soon.

_John was gone that night, leaving his boys in a motel room in some small town in Wyoming, typical, not being there on his kid's birthday. Dean turned 18 at 6:05 in the morning, he made sure to set his alarm, so he could get out of there as soon as possible. He'd had his bag packed since 5am. It broke his heart when he woke up his brother who was sound asleep in the next bed. "Sammy! Sammy! Wake up!" Dean shook his brother awake. _

"_What the Hell Dean? What time is it?" _

"_Early." Dean deadpanned, successfully hiding his nerves. Sam rubbed his eyes awake and leaned over to look at the clock. 6:15. _

"_Dean. It's 6:15 in the morning. So unless someone is dead or dying, there's no reason I should be awake." Sammy was not a morning person, then again neither was Dean, so why was he awake. _

"_I'm 18 Sam. I've been for the last ten minutes." _

"_So? Happy Birthday? I was gonna tell you that when I woke up at a normal hour." Sam was sitting up my now, looking at his brother with tired eyes. _

"_I wouldn't be here if you woke up at a normal hour. I'm leaving Sam." At those words, Sam shot awake, what did Dean mean, he was leaving?_

"_Dean, what are you..." Sam started to question, before he was interrupted. _

"_Sam. Listen. There's something you don't know. Something you don't know and dad does. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but in the past year, Dad's been a lot colder to me." Sam nodded, he had noticed, but he knew it wasn't his place to question it. Dean continued "Do you remember, last summer when we left you at Bobby's and went to Spearfish? Dad and I didn't see much of each other that month, he was off doing God knows what, and I was off doing my own thing, ya know? Do you remember when we came back, and dad didn't even say hello to you? When he left us at Bobby's for another couple weeks? Something happened in Spearfish Sam. Something I've tried to forget. Dad kinda caught me…." Dean really didn't know why he was telling his kid brother any of this, but owed him an explanation, and this was all he had. "He caught me, with a dude." _

"_Like, with a dude? Like sex with a due?" Sam didn't seem pissed, or angry, or even disappointed, just confused. _

"_Well, we were just kissing, but yeah. It was just a phase and it's done, but nothing has been the same with me an' Dad. I'm leaving Sammy. I'm getting away from him, from this life. I don't wanna leave you behind, but I gotta Sammy. I gotta go." Before Sam even had a chance to respond, Dean embraced him as if it was the last time, kissed his forehead, grabbed his bag and headed out the door. _

_Dean fought the tears and the cold of the January morning, bringing his leather jacket closer as he walked across the motel parking lot toward the Chevy impala. The car was John's, but John also had the truck, Dean mostly drove the impala, so Dean figured what the hell, might as well take with me. And he did. Turing the key's in the ignition and began blasting REO Speedwagon's "Roll with the Changes," as of the louder the music, the softer his tears would be. He drove out of that parking lot and out of that town in Wyoming without even looking back. _

Throughout the years he had stayed in touch with Sam the best he could, phone calls and emails here and there, they'd only seen each other a few times since the day Dean left. Dean hated it.

Dean felt a jolt of pride when Sam called him one night, saying he left too. He'd got accepted to Stanford, pre-law, on a full ride. Dean could hear the happiness over the phone. Dean never bothered with college, never even finished high school. The day he left was the last day he went to school, although he earned his GED a few years later. He'd traveled around a bit, unable to get used to being stationary, or stable. He ended up in Sioux Falls, South Dakota sometime in 2004. Bobby gave him a job, and a place to stay, Bobby gave him a home. So that's where a high school drop out with a GED who left home at 18 ended up, a mechanic at Singer Auto, only six hours away from the city where if life had fallen apart less than ten years ago.

Sam called Dean more often after he was out of John's reach, at Stanford, keeping Dean updated on random things in his life, (which mainly involved studying). Dean couldn't even put into words how proud he was of his brother. Not only had Sam gotten out, Sam succeed. He was going to be a lawyer, a kid who grew up on the road and never stayed at one school for more than a month, was going places.

Sam called Dean to tell him all about his girlfriend, Jess, and from Sam's description, she was way out of Sam's league. Sam told Dean he was going to marry her someday, and Dean didn't doubt him.

Despite the guilt Dean carried around with him about leaving Sam behind, Sam told him over and over that he understood why, and he wasn't pissed at all. The thing about guilt, it's like a wet t-shirt, no matter how hard you try it'll stick to your skin, and weighs you down. Dean had been carrying it around for years, and he thought he'd never be able to let it go.

Bobby was like a father to Dean, and a better one than John ever was. He was a hard-ass sometimes, but he loved Dean, and Sam too for that matter, he treated the Winchester boys like his own. If Bobby had to leave town or what have you, he trusted Dean with the shop. It was the day when they replaced the "Singer Auto" sign with one that read "Singer and Son Auto" that Dean finally felt like he belonged somewhere, he felt like he was doing alright for himself, and that he may still have a chance at beating John. Dean hoped that one day, he'd manage to let go to all that built up anger, he knew it wasn't healthy to keep it all bottled up; Bobby's wife Ellen kept telling him that. Working on cars, fixing all their dents and blemishes, turning a totaled car beck into a beauty, it was easy. Healing a broken man was much harder.

It was at some ungodly early hour of the morning when Dean got the call. His usual response when his phone rings before five, is "Who are you, and what the fuck do you want," but the second he heard the voice on the other end, he knew something was wrong. His little brother doesn't call him in the middle of the night for no reason.

"Sammy! Sammy, what happened‽" Dean shot wide awake, he could and would drop anything if Sammy was in trouble, "are you okay‽"

"Dean. Dean. Calm down, I'm fine, well physically."

"Sammy, just spit it out already…" Dean tried to hide the fear in his voice, he doesn't like middle of the night phone calls.

"It's dad, Dean. He's dead." After those words, _he's dead_, reached Dean's ears everything else became irrelevant. He didn't know how to feel, if he felt anything at all. He hated the man, he hated his shitty parenting job, he hated the responsibilities he had forced upon Dean his entire life, no kid should have to deal with that. He hated the fact that John made him hate himself, that John pushed him to leave Sammy behind. Nevertheless, John Winchester was his father, he'd kept him clothed and fed (for the most part. There were plenty of times where Dean gave up his share of food for his brother). John was their father, but he wasn't their dad. After all, anyone can be a father. Father is what it says on birth certificates and DNA tests. Dad is name you give to someone, someone who from a young age you trust and love. John was Sam and Dean's father, Bobby was the closest thing they have to a Dad.

Dean sat on the side of the bed, drowning in his thoughts, as Sammy continued to tell him that the was a car accident, and John died at the hospital, that Sam would take of the funeral arrangements, that no one would blame him if Dean chose not to go. Dean had stopped listening, he dropped the phone to the floor and cried. He buried his face in his hands and cried his eyes dry. He let it all out, everything he had been holding back and hiding behind that great wall in his soul. All his hatred for John, his love for his brother, how much he missed his mom, how much he hated everything, he poured all of it until there was nothing left. He didn't even notice that Bobby and Ellen were sitting on either side of him, trying to calm him down. When he finally did, Bobby handed him a beer and Ellen rubbed his back while she wiped a tear of his cheek.

"Dean. Honey, what happened?" Ellen was the mother Dean never got, and her daughter Jo was the sister he never wanted. "Who was on the phone?" She wasn't pushing, or pestering, her voice was genuinely concerned.

"Sammy. It's John, he's – he – he's dead," Dean managed to stutter. His eyes were red and dry, his breathing was still heavy, his hands were shaking, and the beer his pushed to his lips attempted to take some of the pain away.

"Boy…" Bobby began, as if he was going to tell Dean the man didn't deserve crying over, but he was interrupted, either by Dean's voice or the look Ellen gave him.

"He was an ass, I know. Shitty parenting, all the fucked up shit he put me and Sammy through. All the times he was never there; Christmases, birthdays, hell he even missed Sammy's high school graduation. I hate the guy. I hate everything, Bobby. I'm glad he's dead." Dean paused at those words, as if they should never have been said, "Bobby, you know why I left, why I left Sammy behind. He made me hate myself, think I was worthless. Looked at me like I was the biggest disappointment…" Dean rambled on a bit longer, until he leaned his head onto Ellen's shoulder, who then took the beer out of his hands and placed on the nightstand as she rubbed his back and held him close until his eyes closed and he was snoring lightly. Her and Bobby got up, and moved Dean so he was actually lying on the bed, and tucked a blanket over him. Bobby had already left when Ellen made her way to the door, and whispered "goodnight, son," before she shut off the light.


End file.
